


Gay (For You)

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, the ending has some........implications......., they were mostly innocent when i wrote this but now 2 years later i see what ive done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Will can't find his shirt.





	Gay (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this a long time ago and anyway i hope yall like it enjoy

Will had spent a good five minutes tearing apart Nico’s bedroom for his shirt. He’d found his pants, underwear, even both socks, no problem, but somehow, his shirt had disappeared. Nico wasn’t any help, either. It seemed that he had been awake long before Will, and was already out in the kitchen making breakfast.

After searching through every inch of space (at least twice, Will was sure), he finally gave in, heading out of Nico’s bedroom to the living space between Nico, Jason, and Leo’s rooms. 

“Hey, babe, did you see my shirt anywhere?” Will asked, scanning the floor as he walked, in case, somehow, his shirt had ended up outside of Nico’s bedroom.

“Nope, I haven’t,” Nico said over the sizzling in the pan in front of him. 

Will finally looked in his direction, so much of his pale skin on display in a great contrast to the dark stove he stood against. Will saw his own navy blue shirt hanging off of Nico’s shoulders, the hem dropping down his legs and almost completely covering the shorts he was wearing. Shorts that were very,  _ very _ short, and when Nico looked over his shoulder with a smirk, Will was sure his own face was beet red. 

“Good morning,” Nico said, turning back to the frying pan.

Will opened his mouth and shut it again a few times, eyes roaming over Nico’s bare skin, and finally said, “Y-you lied.”

“Hmm?” Nico didn’t look away from where he was stirring the pan.

“My shirt,” Will tried again. “You’re wearing it.”

“I guess I am,” Nico answered, stepping over to a cabinet and reaching up to a high shelf. His shirt rode up as he stretched, pulling the hem up enough for Will to see the shorts fully. They were bright red - probably the same shade as Will’s face, by now - and  _ so short, _ and written in white, block letters across the butt was the word  _ GAY. _

Will choked on his next breath. “None of this is real,” he muttered.

Nico closed the cabinet, setting whatever spice he had grabbed and placing it on the counter before turning to his boyfriend. “What isn’t real?” he asked, leaning back against the counter.

_ "You," _ Will cried, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

He felt cold fingers wrap around his own, pulling his hands down so that he could see the smile on Nico’s face.

“Does this seem real to you?” Nico asked, stepping up onto his tip-toes to press a kiss to Will’s lips.

Will breathed in deep, eyes fluttering closed. When Nico pulled back, Will kept his eyes closed, as if afraid that opening them would end the dream.

“I don’t think I’ve ever dreamt something as nice as this,” Will whispered, and felt a pair of hands framing his face. 

“Maybe you haven’t,” Nico said, lips brushing against Will’s with each word, “but this isn’t a dream.”

“Prove it,” Will told him, eyes cracking open to see a toothy grin as one of Nico’s hands slipped from his cheek, guiding one of Will’s own hands to his waist.

“Just so you know,” Nico started, pushing Will’s hand lower, until he hand a grip on those little red shorts, covering the  _ Y _ completely, “my underwear says  _ for you." _

Will laughed, bringing his other hand up to cup Nico’s cheek. Well, a  _ different kind _ of cheek. “You’re terrible.”

 

(Leo came out of his room about two minutes later in search for food when he found them, instead. He shouted, “That room is for preparing food!” before promptly returning to his room, empty handed - unlike Will.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
